The Night the Lights Went Out
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: ONE SHOT: KIROMMY: Haley is throwing a Halloween party for the Dino Thunder Rangers and the lights go out. Soon they find out that one of them is scared of the things that go bump in the night. (From the Let's Write it! Facebook Group Halloween Challenge.)


**The Night the Lights Went Out**

**By: MysticFireBlood  
**

**Summary: Haley is throwing a Halloween party for the Dino Thunder Rangers and the lights go out. Soon they find out that one of them is scared of the things that go bump in the night. **

**Pairings: Tommy/Kira**

**Warnings: None**

**Note: Can take place in Dino Thunder, but doesn't have to. **

The doors to Haley's Cyberspace Café opened, followed by a gust of wind, rain and fall leaves. The person who opened the door quickly pushed it closed and wiped her hands on the yellow rain coat and hat. Three of the patrons in the room got up from the couch in a defensive fighting position, "What are you doing here, Elsa?" the one in the middle; dressed in all leather, his hair spiked, make-up on to make him pale, fake fangs hanging from his teeth with red paint on the tips to make it look like blood; said.

The girl yelped, "Dr. O! It's me, Kira!" Kira yelled back.

The blue Zombie Ranger, minus the helmet and the red soccer player zombie lowered their arms to the side, "Kira?" all three of them said.

Kira nodded, "Yeah," she said slowly, "Haley said come as the one monster that scares you and well, Elsa scares me, plus Cassidy did owe me one, so I let her do this up for me. Pretty good, huh?" she smiled as she twirled around. She then looked at the two zombies, "Not so original, Conner and Ethan and Ethan, I hope that comes off," she said as she pointed to his Ranger suite.

"Oh don't worry, my mom actually made the suite for me. I just morphed to take my helmet off and used my little cousins' washable paint to make it look cracked and bloody. I think it looks good," Ethan grinned.

"And you Conner?" Kira questioned her friend as she sat between Ethan and Tommy.

"I wasn't going to actually dress up. I thought this whole thing was lame, but Haley took my practice uniform out of my bag, without asking me, did it up, drug me to the backroom and covered me in make-up," he sighed.

"Speaking of Haley, where did she and Trent go?" Kira asked, unknowingly moving closer to Tommy and putting her head on his shoulder, "Man, this wig is heavy. My head's starting to hurt."

Tommy put his arm around her and started to rub her head.

Just then Trent came out of the back room dressed as Dr. Frankenstein and Haley was behind him dressed as Frankenstein's Monster's Bride, "Haley was helping me put on the finishing touches," he smiled as he walked over to the counter and got their drinks and snacks for the viewing party Haley was having.

Haley pushed the TV out of the way, "Um, Hals, don't we need that to watch the movies?" Tommy asked.

Haley reached into her pocket and pulled out a remote and pressed a button. They looked up and a small movie screen came down. She then pushed another one and the lights dimmed, leaving only the fake candles on as well as the Halloween string lights that were lining out of the bar and the windows. Another button was pressed and the projector that was hiding behind the couch and under a large stuffed bat plushie came out with the first B Movie for the night, _The Bride of Frankenstein_, Haley's favorite, "Hope you all like it," she smiled as she sat beside of Conner with her bowl of popcorn and a black looking smoothie.

Conner looked at her drink and saw it had green foam, "Um, Haley, what's in that."

Haley laughed a little, "Blueberries and black grapes. I used green food coloring to make the foam."

Conner nodded and leaned over to take a sip, "Nice."

She smacked him, "Stop that."

Just then the thunder clapped and Kira jump, "What was that?!" she was clinging to Tommy's arm.

"Easy Kira, it's just a little thunder," he said as he wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back, "Are you scared of thunderstorms?"

Kira gulped and nodded, "Um…yes."

He held her a bit closer, "You'll be okay."

"I hope," but she leaned on him a little closer and put her hand on his broad chest.

Thunder started to clap even louder and closer.

Haley paused the movie, "Maybe we should stop. That sounds close."

Tommy nodded in agreement, "We can wait for it…" then the power went out, "Well, that just made things more interesting."

"I have a few flashlights," she got up used the light on her cell phone to make her way over to the bar and found two flash lights and brought them to him and Kira, "Mind checking the breaker and making sure it's not a problem here. I'll call the electric company."

Tommy took the flashlights and gave one to Kira, "Sure. Come on Kira, let's check the power."

Kira took the flashlight and got up and went with Tommy to the backroom, "So where is the breaker box thing?"

Once they were in the in the backroom, Trent got up and locked the door and flipped the lights back on, "Good grief, the sexual tension between those two are so think, Dr. O's staff would break trying to cut through that."

Haley nodded, "Something had to be done," she then called her friend at the electric company, "Dave? Yeah, it worked. Give it an hour before turning it back on in my back room. Yeah, thanks…yes I know you want the Gamer 3000 computer. I am working on it."

Tommy found the breaker and opened it up, "Shine your light in there so I can see the labels."

Kira did as she was told and Tommy flipped the switch for the front room, "Haley, did that do it?" he called out, but there was no reply.

"Huh, maybe she can't hear you," Kira said as she looked for her cell, "Crap. It must be out with the others. Do you have yours?"

Tommy searched his person and shook his head, "No, mine must be out there, too."

"Great, now what?" she sighed.

He went to the door and tried to open it, "Damn it, it must be an automatic lock from the inside."

"Great, locked in a room during a thunderstorm," she wrapped her arms around herself.

Tommy walked behind her and held her close to him, "Calm down. It's not all that bad, I'm here with you," he smiled and kissed the top of her head."

She leaned into him, "I know. Would you mind moving this wig off my head? It's making my head hurt."

He helped her with the wig and smiled, "Now this looks much better. I could get use to this look," he smiled.

She turned around and look at him, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I mean, you still look like Elsa, but you also have that 'Evil Kira' look and that's kind of hot," he winked.

"So are you saying Elsa's hot?" she teased.

"Maybe a small fraction, but a very small fraction. I did evil better," he winked.

"And evil Dr. O is just a weird thought," Kira laughed as she sat on a table, "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"I'd rather not. I still have nightmares from those days," he said sincerely.

"Really? I'm sorry," she then touched his hand.

Tommy flipped his hand over and held hers; "Trust me," he then squeezed it.

Kira felt bad, "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring out any bad memories."

"I know you didn't," he then moved closer and kissed her cheek, which caused her to blush.

"Um, Dr. O?" she stammered.

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"You just kissed me!" she yelled, then covered her mouth and mumbled, "Sorry…"

He leaned in and moved her hands to kiss her softly on the lips, "I'm not."

She looked into his eyes and decided to kiss him back, "Neither am I. What's going on here?"

"I am starting to think that some of that storm was on purpose," Tommy replied, kissing her again.

She smiled and return the kiss, "Oh? How so?"

As they kissed, Tommy explained, "Haley has this thing for special effects. The rain is real, but the rest, she made up."

"How do you know?" Kira said when they broke apart.

"Listen, Kira," he said as they listen and heard laughing and the movie playing.

"What on earth? Why would they do that?"

"Isn't oblivious? We care for each other and they got sick of us dancing around, would be my guess," smiled Tommy as he went back to kissing her.

While they were making out, the light in the backroom came back on, but they didn't seem to care.

The End

Hope it wasn't lame.


End file.
